My Story
by Karla3
Summary: The story of Final Fantasy 10 in written form. Includes what happend to Yuna while she was in the Temple calling to the Fayth. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from final fantasy 10.

Yuna had come to the Besaid temple more than a hundred times since she became an apprentice summoner. But today was special. She would be entering the Trials. The trials would determine if Yuna was good enough to be a summoner. 

'Hey Yuna, are you gonna go in there, or stand hear lookin at it all day?" Yuna turned around quickly to see Wakka, one of her guardians, standing behind her with a smile of sarcasm on his face. " I was only ...um.... Preparing for the trials...by..you know..looking at it..." Yuna managed to mutter the last few words. "Hahahahaha, Yuna stop being so serious and lets get in there! You know how easily Lu can get a temper change ya?" Yuna nodded quickly and headed to the temple, remembering the last time Lulu had become angry with her and threatened to take her rod away. At this thought she tightened her grip.

The Hymn of the Faith echoed in the temple as they walked inside. People were bending down praying at the huge stone statues. They stopped suddenly as Yuna came in. Lulu came walking down the steps as she entered. "Come Yuna it is time" Yuna nodded in reply and obediently followed Lulu up the stairs.

Her thoughts were racing. What if I don't make it out of here alive? What if I don't even make through the first stage? What if...

*****************************************************

Tidus had just finished putting the final touches of his Blitzball gear on when he heard the crowd outside his home cheering and rooting for him to come out. " Wow they don't even stop for air!" He happily walked out of his house and into the cheering crowd. " Can you sign my Blitzball?" One of the children was happily holding up his Blitzball for him to sign. " Sure" Tidus replied, righting a big Tidus on the kids Blitzball. "Once he had finished with the kids, it was onto the ladies. "Sign our Blitzball!" They both called out in unison when they saw Tidus walking over to them. "Which seat?" asked Tidus. "Front row, third from the left!" They both replied.

After dealing the mass of crowds, he finally made into the Blitzball stadium. "Freedom" Tidus muttered to himself. When he made to the locker rooms, he sat with his teammates and discussed the game before yelling together, "What's our goal? Victory!"

The game was rough, but the Zanarkand Abes, Tidus's team, were off to a good start.

After knocking an opposition out of the arena bubble, Tidus saw the perfect opportunity to make his famous move. He dived out of the bubble and into the arena. The Blitzball soared through the are and began to fall. Tidus began his backflip, ready to kick the ball into the goal, but as he turned, horror struck him. Something was in the city. Like a huge blob of water. It was shooting out missiles of water all over the city. Sucking up the city. 

Forgetting about his Blitzball move he fell down into the arena grabbing hold of the side of one of the seat stands. The whole stadium began to crumble and Tidus lost his grip on the seat stand and fell into the water below.

************************************************

After completing the trials, Yuna was in the ancient room of Yevon, where she would began her ultimate test. The room was small and dark with shadows looming in the corners. At the front of the room was a small worn staircase that led to an opening with silk sheets around the edges. This would be where she would go in into, and maybe come out of.

" Ok Yuna...go ahead, and remember Yuna, you are strong and you will become a summoner, if you lose confidence, you will fail..." Lulu words stung in Yuna's head for a few seconds before Wakka gave his small speech. " Brake a leg Yuna...ya know...not literally..."

Yuna laughed softly at Wakka gesture and began walking up the stairs. At the entrance of the stairway was Kimahri, her faithful Kimahri. She smiled and him and continued into the chamber, as the stone wall closed behind her.

Darkness. Slowly the light began to seethe into the room making it lighter and Yuna felt less frightened. She gathered her wits and walked deeper into the room. Suddenly light filtered in everywhere completely lighting up the room.

It was a circular room with glass painting on the roof and along the edges of the roof. As she looked at the ground she could see blank patterns inscribed on the floor. In the center of the room was a bright circle that was lit up. Yuna walked over to the circle and sat down. She placed her rod in front of her and began to prey to Yevon.

Authors note: I actually wrote this a long time. I really want to know what you think so please review. All suggestions are welcome. I need heaps of ideas! J !!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from final fantasy 10 ok.

Tidus slowly began to wake. He was lying on the cold stone of the entrance to the blitzball stadium. He turned himself over and looked up. The whole blitzball stadium had been reduced to rubble and sprayed out every where in waterfalls. People were running out of the stadium screaming and yelling with horror. He decided to get up and start running but as he stood up he noticed Auron, his fathers good friend, standing next to a piece of rubble. 

"Auron!" Tidus yelled out, happy to see a familiar face. Auron stood up and motioned for Tidus to follow him. 

After running endlessly through the city, Auron stopped him. "Look" He said, pointing to the front of the city. Tidus stumbled back slightly as he saw the giant bubble of water advancing on the city. " We called it Sin" Auron said, his eyes still looking ahead to the bubble of water.

A tentacle reached out from inside the bubble and tiny pods began coming off and flying down into the city. Tidus noticed that a few of these 'pods' were coming towards Auron and himself. The pods flung down in front of them. They started to move around slightly, and then turned into what Tidus thought, looked liked birds. The birds screeched loudly and hissed at Tidus. Auron reached into his coat, pulled out a sword and held it in front of Tidus's face. "A gift from Jecht" Auron said. Tidus looked carefully at the sword. It was red with a cut in the front end. "My old man?!" Tidus replied, taking the sword and nearly falling over with its weight. " I hope you know how to use this" Auron said pulling out his own sword.

Tidus tightened his grip on the sword and moved closer to birds. This was going to be a long night.

***************************

Yuna continued to sit in the small circle and prey. But as she preyed, she heard voices in her head. She opened her eyes and looked around, trying to figure out whom the voices belonged to. When there was no one there, she picked up her rod and stood up. Purple mist began gathering in front of her. As the mist cleared, in its place was a creature. A lizard with wings. Its scales were green and slimy and its wings were scales also, but purple. On its claws were large white, razor sharp nails. It opened its yellow eyes and showed its white sharp teeth, and looked straight at Yuna.

Yuna figured that this creature must be part of her test. She lifted her rod high above her head, twirled it around and then slammed it on the ground. 

Wind began to form around the lizard, lifting it off its feet. "_Tornado" _Yuna whispered.

The wind twirled the creature around and around before throwing it down onto the ground.

The lizard roared in pain and leaped onto Yuna. Yuna fell back as the lizard advanced on her. She grabbed it around the neck and stooped it from thrashing her bits. The weight of the lizard had begun to make her weak and she coughed for air gasping and choking as her lungs began to burn. "_Blizzarra_" She managed to choke out. Cold blue wind began to whirl around the lizard, lifting it off Yuna. A blade of ice shot up from the ground below the lizard. It encasing the lizard, completely freezing it. As the ice began to crumble away, the lizard fell to ground and began to fade slowly, dead. Yuna curled up into ball on the ground. Sweat dripped from her head and she shuddered with fright and the recent fight. Slowly she picked up her rod and prepared herself for whatever was next. 

***************************************

Tidus ran forward and slashed a bird with his sword. " Kill the ones' that matter and cut through" He heard Auron yell. Tidus slashed a bird in front of him and ran through them as Auron took care of the rest.

After taking care of the minor annoying birds, Tidus and Auron ran along the bridge of the city. A tentacle the size of a Mack truck burst through the bridge in front of them stopping them in their tracks. A few of the birds gathered around it. "Brilliant, just brilliant" Yelled Tidus. Auron ran toward the birds and with one giant slash, he completely smothered them to pieces. The tentacle, assuming to be part of Sin, cast Blizzarra on both Auron and Tidus. After recovering, Tidus did a special attack on the tentacle and ripped through it. Auron then cast a spell on his sword and did a double sword slash attack. The tentacle shriveled up and lay flat on the bridge. " Come on!" Yelled Auron.

Tidus obediently followed.

As soon as Tidus thought they were safe, more of the screeching birds intercepted them.

Tidus and Auron fought against the birds, but they kept coming. Auron spotted a piece of rubble hanging off the side of the bridge. He jumped sideward and slashed with a special attack. The hunk of rubble exploded and fell down, taking part of the bridge with it, and sending everything into flames. "Hurry!" Auron yelled as he and Tidus ran across the flaming bridge and jumped onto the main part of bridge as the old piece fell into flames.

Tidus dangled off the side yelling out to Auron. Auron reached down with one arm and picked Tidus up by his collar. As Tidus looked he saw a circular hole above him, sucking everything in. _Sin. _He thought to himself. Auron looked at Sin. "You are sure?" He said, seeming to be talking to Sin. Auron then looked down at Tidus, still holding him by the collar. "This is your story, it all begins here", were the last things Tidus heard Auron say before they were both sucked up inside Sin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from final fantasy 10.

Yuna stood up and tightened the grip on her rod, wondering what was next. As she stood holding her rod, light began to filter into the room. The light became too bright and had too close her eyes. Her body began to feel weak and unstable. Pain began to swell up inside her. The pain was too unbearable. Her legs were about to buckle. As weak as was and as much pain she felt, she kept standing and kept hold of rod. She would not show any weakness in front of Yevon. 

The pain began to fade slowly and the weakness reduced. She hoped it was over. Slowly she opened her eyes. The room was completely white and the brightness made her eyes water. The voices in her head began again, but this time it was in a different language. She couldn't understand anything. " I don't understand! What are trying to tell me! Please let me understand you!" Yuna tried to understand the voices but was in vain. The pain and weakness she had felt before began to swell up again. This time it was three times worse. She began to choke as the pain blurred her vision, and in one clean sweep, she fell to ground in complete unconsciousness.

******************************************

Tidus's eyes slowly began to open. He was laying on a piece of concrete, floating on water. He had no idea where he was. Pieces of rubble and junk were lying in the water around and mist hung deep in the air. He crawled off the bit of concrete and slid into the water.

He swum for ages before he reached a stairway leading up to a temple. _Am I dead? Is this the farplanes?_ Everything was confusing him.

Inside of the temple was a large room that smelt like water and mould. To the right were two large double doors. Not to mention it was freezing cold. He had come out of the frying pan, and into the freezer.

In the middle of the room were the remains of a fire. Enough wood left to make another.

After searching the temple he managed to find some old dried out flowers and a flint. He used the flint on the dried on flowers, and made fire to place onto the wood.

Tidus sat next to fire. The next thing he needed, was food. "I need food!" He said as if yelling out to Yevon. 

After sitting around the fire daydreaming for a while, he eventually fell asleep. 

When he awoke, the room was dim and the fire was down to only a few tiny flames. He jolted forward and tried to keep his fire going. "No wait! Don't go out on me! Wait just a sec...I'll get more wood!" Tidus couldn't bear to have his fire go out. He would freeze. He searched around franticly, looking for more wood. As he searched, he heard noises coming from around the room. He knew he wasn't alone. He walked back to the fire and looked around. Nothing. He turned away from the fire for a moment to look behind him. As he looked, he heard something thump behind him. When he turned around, he saw a lizard like creature standing where his fire once was. It screeched at Tidus and leaped up thrashing its claws around wildly. Tidus grabbed out his sword and slashed at the lizard. In roared in pain and reared up. Again Tidus slashed it violently again and again. The lizard flew up and pounded Tidus to the ground. Tidus grabbed his arm as it shook it pain. Before the lizard could finish him off, the double doors behind him blew up and six people wearing masks and full body suits come bursting. The leader, Tidus thought, was a lady, also wearing a mask; walked up to him and the lizard and got out two blades that attached to her hands. "Hey you're on my side? Cool!" Tidus said to the stranger. The lady flung forward and sliced the lizard in the throat. It immediately fell down dead. "Hey thanks" Exclaimed Tidus, smiling at the visitors. One of them grabbed him by the shirt and held a knife up to his throat. The lady took off her mask to reveal her eyes."Ned fah shcan sigmig!" The man holding him said. "Feid" said the lady as she stopped the man. He put away the knife and let Tidus down. The lady walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Cunno" As soon as she had said it, something pieced him in the stomach and he fell to ground in blackness.

****************************************

Yuna awoke to the cold feeling of air blowing against her sweat-covered face. She was still in the temple of trials. Her rod was lying beside her. She also noticed that the pain had gone. She steadily got to her feet and picked up her rod. Beneath her was the circle of light. She turned around to look behind her. The door that led back to the main chamber where Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri waited for her. She guessed she had only been in here for a few hours. If she wanted she could walk through the door to her trainers. There she would be safe. But she knew that if she did that, she would be backing out on the trials, and never become, a summoner.

She turned back around and sat down in the circle and began to prey, as she had done earlier.

She had been preying for almost half an hour before the room began to light up as it had done before. She opened her eyes and took hold of her rod. The weakness filtered into her body again and she felt the pain returning. "No..." She choked out. _Why does this keep happening to me? I thought this was a test! _It was then that she realised that all the pain and weakness was part of the test. Yevon obviously wanted to find out how strong she was and how she could deal with things under pressure. She would prove herself worthy.

Yuna walked forward slightly to get her balance and then began to spin her rod around her head, to her side and then around in a circle at her feet. The patterns on the ground lit up making the ground glow with colour. Yuna continued to spin her rod whilst standing perfectly in the centre of the circle. The patterns glowed more than ever and then spirals of energy began to sweep around the floor, encircling Yuna. She lifted her rod high above her head, then dropped it down to her feet. The whole room went blank. The pain and weakness evaporated from her body. Light began to filter back into the room slowly, turning it back to its original state. She sat down in the circle and placed her rod on her lap. Instead of preying, she looked up at the glass paintings on the roof. She then realised that they were paintings of summoners. She noticed the most recent. Lord Braska. Her father. The painting made him look so young and brave, a true warrior. It was one of the best paintings of him. She wondered if her painting would one day be up there next to her father.

She smiled to herself. Thinking about her father always made her happy. One day she would be as well known and as powerful as he was.

***************************************

Tidus jolted awake from a hard bash to his ribs. He groaned in pain and looked up the person that had just hit him in the ribs. It was the same man that had put a knife to his throat before the strange lady had pieced him in the stomach, causing him to black out. The man picked Tidus up by the collar and held him up so he could stand. He was on a boat. It was a large steel boat. Tidus was on the deck with three other masked strangers. The lady walked onto the deck. The man holding Tidus pointed to him and started talking to her. "Canhad fiend! Sed bud tokupo!" He said. "Fed, Cantab mon sed" She replied. The man put Tidus down and started talking to him. " Hud Bigdam foota meesi booru ta". Tidus didn't have a clue what he was saying. "Listen I don't I understand what your saying." Tidus received a punch in the shoulder for speaking. "Cod sim ta bondie!" The man said. "Yeah, whatever" Again Tidus received a punch. "He said you can stay if you make yourself useful" The voice belonged to the lady. "What, you understand me!" The man punched him again. " Ok, I'll work!" 

After a while Tidus was left on the deck with the lady. She finally introduced herself. "I'm Rikku," She said. " I'm sorry about the bad entrance and all, it's just that we thought you were a fiend". "Nah I guess its ok..." Tidus shuffled his feet as he spoke. " So where do you come from, who are you?" she continued. " Well my names Tidus, I'm a player for the Zanarkand Abes blitzball team, star player!" He said to Rikku, while he pretended to kick a blitzball. 

" Um, did you hit your head or something?" Rikku said. " You guys hit me, remember?" Tidus said accusingly. " Oh right, do you remember anything before that?" She said as looked at him with concern. Tidus told Rikku all there was to tell, about Zanarkand, Sins attack and waking up in that strange place.

After a while Rikku finally spoke. " I guess you got to close to Sin, they say your head gets funny when you go to close to Sin" Tidus just looked out at the ocean. His stomach rumbled, it had been a while since he last ate." I guess your pretty hungry, I'll get you something" Rikku walked off the deck and into the cabin. Tidus sat on the ground and waited. When Rikku got back, she had a tray full of red noodles and some water. Tidus hastily ate it. His throat began to burn and took the water from Rikku and drank it down quickly. She giggles at him. " Its cos you eat to fast," She said whilst still giggling. "So are you ready to work yet?" She said after a while. "Sure, so what do we do?" He replied. Rikku began explaining the plan. " We found some ancient ruins right beneath us. We need to go down and turn on the main power sorce, then, we can get the big salvage!" Tidus walked to side of the boat. " Sounds good to me then" With that, they both jumped off the boat.

**************************************************

"Not everybody can get off on there own you know?" _That doesn't matter now, I'm always on my own, I have to get used to it, what else can do?_ " You don't know what It's like Dantree, I am alone, and I will always be alone. Can't you see that? Father is gone! I don't have a mother to look after me! Maybe if i follow him, I'll find people who care..." "Please Yuna don't do this, don't leave! What if your father didn't want you to follow him in his footsteps! What if he didn't approve of you becoming a Summoner! Did you think of that Yuna?" "Dantree, don't tell me what you think, my father is gone, whatever he wanted me to become died with him, there's nothing I or you can do about that! This is what I want to do!" "Yuna you are only seven years old, your not ready to live alone, please listen to me..." I'm sorry Dantree, you can't change my mind" 

Yuna woke up on the floor of the Temple of Trials. She had been dreaming. "Dantree, I'm so sorry..." She whispered, remembering the painful memories. " I hope you have forgiven me, maybe my father didn't want me to be a summoner...but I'll never know...It's too late"

*********************************************

The ocean seemed the same no matter which way you swam. Tidus managed to find that out fast. Rikku motioned with her hands to follow the rope that anchored the ship. Tidus nodded and grabbed hold of the rope, lowering himself further into the ocean. When finally finding the ship, Rikku entered the ship letting Tidus follow. They entered the main cabin of the ship and found the power source. Rikku swam underneath the power generator and began to fiddle with the wires. _Come on Rikku hurry up. This place is freaky._ Rikku made a joiceful motion with her hand and swam around happily. The generator turned blue and powered up. Making the whole room glow. Tidus looked around the room, glad to be leaving soon, and watched Rikku dig her fists into the water happily, doing her own victory dance. Rikku pointed towards the exit door. Relieved, Tidus obeyed, and swam towards it, Rikku followed. 

A few small irritating fish followed, receiving a very slow death.

Finally after getting out of the cabin, Tidus thought that he would soon be heading into a battle free zone. He thought wrong. An octopus lurked behind them, watching their every move. It waited until they were away from eachother, before attacking Rikku. Tidus swam over to her. He dug his sword deep into the octopus's flesh. It screeched in pain and leapt onto Tidus. Rikku growled in anger yelping out things like 'Meani!' and ' Over grown crustacean!'

She ripped the octopus off Tidus and cast an ultima spell on it. It evaporated into a few thousand pieces and fell to the ocean floor. "Phew...thanks.." Tidus said.

They swam back up to the boat. "Thankyou for helping me...now we can have a closer look at the ruins!" Tidus nodded and sat down under the railing. He kicked the side grumbling. As if triggered, the whole boat swayed and large waves came up the sides. "Sin!" Someone yelled. Tidus looked up and saw a giant wave. The whole boat swayed again and Tidus fell off.

The wave was the last he remembered.

*********************************************************

Yuna stood up and looked in front of her where the creature had been. It seemed like she had only been in here for a few hours. She looked around. Everything seemed different.

She was breathing hard and felt small streams of sweat drip down her face. She leaned on her rod for support. " It's over isn't it?" She whispered. "I've done it"


	4. Chapter 4

My Story chapter 4 

Wow its been a while since I've bothered with this fic but now that I'm (hopefully) a better writer and I have more info on the game, I can continue it!

Besaid Village

The waves gently lapped around Tidus's body. Slowly his eyes opened and he became aware of his situation. He bolted upright, spluttering and cursing. Lying facedown in the water wasn't very pleasant. He wiped his face and looked around._ Damn too blurry…_

 * WACK *

Unfortunately something smacked him in the back of the head causing him to fall back into the water. He sat back up and rubbed his head grumbling…until he saw the culprit.

"Blitzball!" Ok so maybe it wasn't that bad. Someone on the shore yelled out to him.

"Heeeey, you okay!?'

  He waved back to the anonymous person and picked up the blitzball. Somehow he managed to recover from his shock and perform an amazing blitz move. Being in another world wouldn't stop him from showing off. No way. 

The unlucky person on the beach had no way of catching this enormous throw and dodged it as it zipped past head. A cheesy grin appeared on his face. " Whoa…"

Tidus swam up to the shore and approached the, 'people'. The one in particular that had yelled out to him before spoke first. " You wanna…try that move one more time?"

_Finally things were starting to look up._

He inwardly smiled and threw the ball up…before smacking it out again. Not unexpectaintly the people showed their awe and amazement. " You no armature, who you play for?"  Tidus smugly replied, " The Zanarkand abes" But he mentally kicked himself for saying so.

" Who you say again?"

" Er…forget that…I got to uuhh…close to Sin and my head's all fuzzy like"

" Sin's toxin got to ya, but you still alive. Praise be to Yevon" _er what?_

Tidus just kinda stood there…what else could he do? 

" I'm Wakka. Coach and captain of the Besaid Auroch's brudda. Alright back to practice! Come on I'll show you the Village"

I felt like I could trust this Wakka so I just had to ask… " Hey Wakka…it's true right, Zanarkand was destroyed…a thousand years ago" 

His face turned serious. " A long time ago there were a lot of cities in Spira. Big cities, with machina, machines, to run em. The people played all day and let the machina do the work. Then Sin came and well…look" She pointed the bits of rubble and buildings that poked out of the vegetation. _Oh…I thought they were for decoration…_  " Sin came and destroyed the cities and their machina" He paused for a moment. " But what really gets me is…we gotta pay for what some goofballs did way back when…but we always have to repent for our sins, that will make Sin go away"

He nodded and attempted to ignore the grumbling of his stomach.

" Come on I'll take you to Besaid Village"

And so Wakka and Tidus walked on through the lush vegetation and waterfalls, talking to some guys called…crusaders…and onto the Village.

" Besaid Village" Wakka told him. " This is where I grew up"

" Hey you got any food there?"

He laughed and took Tidus down. The only problem was a certain 'prayer' that Wakka showed him before ushering him over to the temple.

_Go and present yourself to temple summoner _he had said.

A/n: ok not a bad chapter but I suppose I could make a few adjustments…I'll try to make it better. Trust me! Review and tell me what you think. 

Thanks to 

The Angel Of The Lion~ Yeah thanks for encouraging me! your fics are great and I cant wait for the next songs of yesterday chapter! Thanks a bunch.

~*V*~- Yes I think I know what your saying. I'll try to make it better! Thanks for the input.

Yunalesca78~ Wow! Thanks for support. Its reviewers like you that brighten my day! 

LeonFan2k3- Yeah I'll try as hard as a can to get this finished! Thanx for the review. 

Continue~ haha yeah your name did say it all! Well hopefully this will be continued a lot more!


End file.
